1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital image receiving apparatus having media drives for reading image information from storage media, an image information processor for processing the image information to display a plurality of images of the image information read by the media drives in thumbnail image form on a display, and an order information processor for creating order information including particulars of prints from an order given by a customer for prints of the respective images displayed on this display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital image receiving apparatus constructed as described above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) 2001-160103, for example. When a medium storing image information acquired with a digital camera is set to this receiving apparatus, a liquid crystal screen forming part of the receiving apparatus displays, in thumbnail images, the image information stored in the medium. The liquid crystal screen includes a touch panel by means of which the operator can input order information relating to a printing order i.e. which images should be printed. After printing information including the image information and order information is inputted, the apparatus prints a copy of the order to be given to the customer. A photo processing shop receives the copy of the order from the customer, and transmits the printing information from the receiving apparatus to a printing apparatus through a data transmission network. The printing apparatus uses the image information included in the printing information successively transmitted from the receiving apparatus, to form its copy images on silver bromide printing paper. As a rule, such receiving apparatus is operated by the customer, to contribute to labor saving at the photo processing shop.
The customer who orders print outputs through a printing system combining such digital image receiving apparatus and printing apparatus expects prints of high image quality from image information acquired from digital cameras or CG production, as in the form of conventional silver bromide photos, by using the services of a photo processing shop. However, when outputting prints from image information acquired with a digital camera or the like by using a high-performance digital printing apparatus, an image data size of original images and a print size must match the printing resolution of the digital printing apparatus in order to output prints of high image quality,
That is, when print outputs in a small print size are desired, the image data size of original images may also be small. However, when print outputs in a large print size are desired, an image data size must be large enough for the printing apparatus to produce the print size in a required resolution. When the image data size is too large, printing image quality is not seriously affected since data may only be thinned out. When the image data size of the original images is too small, lacking image data must be created artificially by interpolation, which lowers the image quality of print output.
The conventional digital image receiving apparatus produces thumbnail images from image information inputted by the customer, who places a print order only while looking at the small thumbnail images appearing on the display. Even when image information of image data size not suitable for print output is included image information of a plurality of images inputted, the customer could inadvertently place a printing order without noticing it.